farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Gopher Garden
The Gopher Garden is a building in FarmVille. It was released on June 6, 2012. The Gopher Garden allows you to lure gophers onto your Farm. Captured gophers go to your Gopher Garden earning you rewards including special Gopher crops. When the update is made available to you on your farm, you should receive an in-game pop-up. First, place the frame of the Gopher Garden on your farm. You only have to place one Gopher Garden on one of your farms in order to capture gophers on any of your farms. Then you need to collect Gopher Treats in order to "lure" gophers. There are two ways to collect Gopher Treats: 1) Click on your Gopher Garden and select "Ask for Treats." This will post to your Facebook wall alerting your friends that you need Treats. 2) Collect Gopher Treats from posts on your neighbors' Facebook walls. When you capture a gopher, you earn a specific reward for that gopher. Rewards include Farm Coins and XP, consumables such as Fertilizer, and seeds of new crops that are only available from capturing gophers. (These crops cannot be purchased in the market.) NOTE: Say, for example, you place your Gopher Garden on your Home farm. Every time you successfully capture a gopher on any of your other farms (English Countryside, Lighthouse Cove, etc.) where you do not have a Gopher Garden, you will receive a pop-up message asking you to place a Gopher Garden on that farm. You do NOT have to place the Gopher Garden on a second farm. You only need one Gopher Garden on one farm. Gopher Garden Recap 1) Place your Gopher Garden on your farm. *Captured Gophers go to your Gopher Garden *You will be able to track your Gopher progress when “Looking Inside” your Gopher Garden. 2) Ask for Gopher Treats that you will use to lure Gophers. *Ask your friends to send you Gopher Treats using the “Ask” button *Send and receive Gopher Treats via the FarmVille Gifting Page *Use your Gopher Treats to lure Gophers into your Gopher Garden. 3) Capture Gophers. *Gophers appear randomly on your Farm’s plots while you are harvesting, plowing, or planting on your farm. *If you see a gopher, click on it! Try to click on it to capture it before it gets away. *If you do not have the required number of Gopher Treats to lure the specific gopher that appears, you have the option of purchasing Gopher Treats for Farm Cash. *Capture Gophers with Gopher Treats to win rewards and unlock items such as special Gopher requirement crops! 4) Upgrade your Gopher Garden. *Capture more Gophers to upgrade your Gopher Garden. *Upgraded Gopher Gardens unlock new Gophers. *When you upgrade your Gopher Garden you will not only have access to new Gophers that have better rewards, you’ll have more storage space for Treats. You can upgrade or Level Up your Gopher Garden as well as view your progress by “Looking Inside” your farm’s Gopher Garden. Treats Carrot Cupcake Carrot Cake Slice Most Wanted Gophers & Gopher Garden Level The gophers that you are able to catch depends on the Level of your Gopher Garden! Everyone starts out at a Level 1 Gopher Garden where you will have access to three different gophers to capture. Each Level 1 gopher requires 1 Gopher Treat to lure them. Level 2 gophers require 1 or 2 Gopher Treats to lure them. Level 3 gophers require 2 or 3 Gopher Treats to lure them. Before you can access new Gophers you’ll have to level up your Gopher Garden by capturing a certain number of gophers. Look out for gophers that will pop up in your farm’s plots when you are harvesting, plowing, or planting. Continue reading this post for the Gopher Garden leveling up requirements. When you catch certain Gophers you will be given specific rewards. Refer to the list of Gophers below to find out what rewards you’ll receive when you capture them. Level 1 Gophers and Rewards You can store up to 2 Gopher Treats at a time in your Gopher Garden. Each of these gophers requires 1 Gopher Treat to lure. Big Daddy Carter Gopher – , and 20 seeds of Dragon Flower crop Lil Dolly Hill Gopher – , and 20 seeds of Spiral Flower crop Studley Duke Gopher– , and Fertilize All Level 2 Gophers and Rewards You can store up to 3 Gopher Treats at a time in your Gopher Garden. Donny Dangerous Gopher (requires 1 gopher treat) – , and 20 seeds of Pitcher Plant crop Maria Sicillianno Gopher (requires 2 gopher treats) – , and 1 Fuel Refill Level 3 Gophers and Rewards You can store up to 4 Gopher Treats at a time in your Gopher Garden. Rick Overdrive Gopher (requires 2 gopher treats) – , and 20 seeds of Walking Iris Natalia Grey Gopher (requires 3 gopher treats) – , and 5 Fuel Refills Level 4 Gophers and Rewards You can store up to 5 Gopher Treats at a time in your Gopher Garden. Wyatt Dirt Gopher (requires 3 gopher treats) – , and 20 seeds of Sundew Plant crop Dirty Jack Julep Gopher (requires 4 gopher treats) – , and 3 Pack of Turbo Chargers Level 5 Gophers and Rewards You can store up to 6 Gopher Treats at a time in your Gopher Garden. G.H Moneybags Gopher (requires 5 gopher treats) – , and Instagrow Potion Leveling Up your Gopher Garden So exactly how do you level up your Gopher Garden? By catching Gophers of course! Here’s the breakdown on exactly how many Gophers you will need to catch to upgrade your Gopher Garden to the each level. *Level 1 Gopher Garden – Capture 3 Gophers to unlock next level and unlock 2 new gophers. *Level 2 Gopher Garden – Capture 10 Gophers to unlock next level and unlock 2 new gophers. *Level 3 Gopher Garden – Capture 25 Gophers to unlock next level and unlock 2 new gophers. *Level 4 Gopher Garden – Capture 75 Gophers to unlock next level and unlock 2 new gophers. *Level 5 Gopher Garden – Capture 160 Gophers to unlock next level and access 1 new gopher. Expansion Gallery Gophers Garden Loading Screen.PNG Category:Building